<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"THE GLASS HOUSE" - AN OSCAR ISAAC | SEBASTIAN STAN STORY by A_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639463">"THE GLASS HOUSE" - AN OSCAR ISAAC | SEBASTIAN STAN STORY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf'>A_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr, theartofimagining13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BASED ON: Imagine: Your theater professor, Oscar, sees how your classmate Sebastian is constantly flirting with you, and he can’t help but feel a little jealous even though he’s the one you’re sleeping with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar Isaac/Origina Female Character/Sebastian Stan, Oscar Isaac/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"THE GLASS HOUSE" - AN OSCAR ISAAC | SEBASTIAN STAN STORY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sebastian is 28 in this story, Oscar is 41, OC is 17. Underage sexual activity. </p><p>Let us not forget that this is a work of FICTION and the actors in this story are simply portraying these characters of mine.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Originally posted at</strong>: <a href="http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/">The Art of Imagining</a>.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  
  
</p><p><a href="https://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/post/643663833600229376/022221">TEASER</a>  |  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y9kJzJ8Emk">SOUNDTRACK</a></p><p>She was only 17 when she encountered the big bad wolf.</p><p>He wore her out with sex and wine, revived her with poetry and lines only to eat her heart afterwards. He’d pollute her over and over again to satisfy his own illegal needs and then he’d act like a father. A sad man, a jealous man, a twisted mind, an aching soul, a misguided ghost who’d come a long way but was inevitably empty.</p><p>She had joined his acclaimed all-ages evening theater class in the outskirts of town, and Professor Isaac glanced, not looked, her way million times but the teenager yearned for more and it only intensified when she was nothing but ignored. She didn’t really strive to truly catch the 41-year-old’s eye for she delivered her lines like one of a kind until the man could not deny that she now danced on top of his little heart.</p><p>Professor Isaac had been kind enough to let his students rehearse their newest play in his little glass house on the hills. When they were done, they stayed and hung out in the garden while he gave them some freedom and privacy by burying his nose in a book from which he kept looking up and through the big windows in the living room. And he had his eyes on Sebastian, who was currently offering his birdie a cigarette that she gladly took.</p><p>He sent an unseen death glare their way.</p><p><em>Later, later… </em>he thought.</p><p>He’d scold her later.</p><p>Mr.Stan was quickly becoming his least favorite student because humans subconsciously hate reflections, and Sebastian might’ve been 28 but he was still old for 17. The Professor tried to get back to his reading but his eyes wouldn’t stop wandering to the flirty young man, the stupid grin on his face and unnecessary closeness to his little muse.</p><p>He thought of a new play with a Shakespearean ending.</p><p>The students finally started to leave and he heard Sebastian offering 17 a ride, and all he could do was grip his book tighter with another glare. But she was educated, even tamed. She lied, declined, and said her parents were on their way.</p><p>She was going to stay longer so they could be all alone.</p><p>She skipped her way to her favorite professor and sat on his lap. She stole his glass of wine and he looked up at her with bedroom and dreamy eyes.</p><p>She was irresistible chaos, immaturity, precocity, beauty, mischief; all the things he could only enjoy in the safety of those glass walls of fragile nature much like their secret.</p><p>“You can’t handle your liquor.” He joked.</p><p>His book had already fallen to the floor and his whole attention was hers as she drank down the last of his wine and he watched with fascination.</p><p>“What is up with Stan?” He asked.</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>“He touches you too much, I don’t like it.” He confessed.</p><p>“I do.” She teased.</p><p>He gently but no so gently, gripped her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. Her irreverence drove him crazy.</p><p>“Remember… you said that you wanted to fall asleep in my arms?” He asked without letting go.</p><p>Her heart did a somersault. Would it happen at last? She gave a nod.</p><p>“Would you like to fall asleep in <em>his</em> arms?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Liar.” He accused in a murmur and pulled her closer to his mouth, speaking just as softly and deadly. “Failing him is the least I can do. I will kill him.”</p><p>He craved her cherry flavored lips and no one was going to stop him from kissing her. Professor Isaac threw his head back when she ran her fingers through his hair without breaking the kiss. She was his favorite drug; 100% pure ecstasy. Cheeky and reckless 17 started to undo his pants and got on her knees. The sight of her putting his member in her mouth made him grit his teeth as he placed one hand on her head.</p><p>She was not and would never be Sebastian’s, she was his and he was going to make sure and prove it again, so he stood up and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom.</p><p>He tasted then devoured her, he fucked her, he came inside of her, he touched and kissed every inch of her young body, and still unbeknownst to her, made her addicted to older men. She wanted more right then and there but he was tired and fell asleep and so did she eventually.</p><p>When he woke up, he showered and got ready, and he let her sleep the whole time and while he started his car to take her home. She dreamed of spending the night, of waking up to naked Professor Isaac still by her side but the dream came to an abrupt stop when he picked her up in his arms.</p><p>She was always tired after a post-orgasm nap. He put her in the car like a little child and she kissed him when he put on her seatbelt. Fully awake now, she pulled out a cigarette from her purse and lit it up while Isaac walked around to get in and behind the wheel.</p><p>“<em>Te he dicho mil y un veces que no me gusta que fumes.</em> (I’ve told you a thousand times that I don’t like it when you smoke).” He scolded with a glare.</p><p>He would’ve brought up Sebastian again but <em>what for </em>he thought <em>I’m the one who fucks her.</em></p><p>He snatched the cigarette and put it out, and her daddy issues made her love him even more.</p><p>He drove off. 17 yawned. He glanced at her with concern but taking pride.</p><p>“<em>Estás cansada?</em> (Are you tired?)” He asked while putting his right hand on her thigh and rubbing it.</p><p>She nodded, still in that post-coital bliss and daze, and invaded by a sense of protection.</p><p>Professor Isaac glued his eyes back to the road while she played with the radio and changed the stations. He pulled up still a little far away from her parents’ house just to kiss her goodbye in the mouth and watch his little caprice walk away. All that was left was driving home, his true home, one that wasn’t made of glass, and plunging back into cold reality.</p><p>She was a breath of fresh air. He sucked the youth out of her. She was the missing pigment in his grey.</p><p>And he was just another unhappy family man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>